Curse of the Uchiha Guild
by Hollow91
Summary: Join Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura as they journey through the world of Guild Wars! Naru? SasuHand? SakuHand?


**Naruto: Curse of The Uchiha Guild.**

**By ****Ｈｏｌｌｏｗ９１**

**Prologue:**

**Two hundred years ago, the great empire of Konoha flourished. The Emperor, Hashirama Senju was a kind and forgiving leader, but when his village was threatened, he was a force to be reckoned with. However, nothing could prepare him for the attacks by the Fallen Ones known as Bijuu. He used the power of his ancestrally divine blood to send them to the underworld, succeeding in only delaying their attack. It was then that he decided he would need outside help, in the form of the leader of the Uchiha guild, Madara.**

**He enlisted the young Madara as his most trusted bodyguard. Even placing him on the High Council. But this was to be the Senju emperor's final mistake. Uchiha Madara was in fact behind the release of the Fallen Ones. When confronted by Hashirama, the twenty-one year-old replied, "I want to see this world burn, but more importantly you! For years the Senju has suppressed the Uchiha guild, but with your downfall, I will be king!"**

"**Not if I have anything to say about it." the Emperor said as he called forth his Spell, Entangling Roots, to attempt to ensnare the traitor.**

**The Uchiha just Shadow Stepped away from the roots and appeared next to Hashirama, before ramming his twin swords through the emperor's chest.**

"**Now, I will rule this empire and bring a new dawn to Cantha."**

**Walking away from the dead body, he swatted a random Ritualist off the tower, killing him. As the traitor neared the bottom of the tower steps, he saw a red-haired assassin blocking his way, followed by a few hundred Kurzick and Luxon soldiers. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Uzumaki-chan?"**

**The red-haired assassin's eye twitched, "That's captain of the Obsidian Blade, Funeko Uzumaki-sama to you, traitor. You will pay for your crimes!"**

**Funeko ran towards the Uchiha and vanished. Unable to sense her mana, he was shocked when the tendons in his wrist were cut, making him drop his swords. "Damn you…"**

**The Luxon leader charged, spear poised to kill, followed by the Kurick Clan Head who was charging a spell from the ashes in his hand. The two divine attacks connected, severing Madara's connection to the plane of the living. However, in a final attempt to destroy the world, he yelled out a scream so evil and loud, it was heard in Elona and Tyria, as well as Cantha. The energy from the yell burst outward, throwing everyone in a vicinity of ten miles to the ground. The damage didn't stop there, as the evil energy swept all throughout Cantha, turning the sea into Jade and petrifying the Kurzick forests. The body of the traitor, Uchiha Madara, faded…never to be seen again.**

**Over time, the tale of Madara was all but forgotten and the Uchiha clan was restored to it's rightful place. The council of Cantha now included the Kurzick Hyuuga. Luxon Namikaze, headed by Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina, wife of the late head Namikaze Minato, the neutral Akamichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clans, the Kurzick Inuzuka clan, and the neutral Uchiha clan, headed by Fugaku Uchiha. The heirs to these clans have begun their graduation ceremony in the Shing Jea Monestary. This is where our story begins…**

**Chapter One: Graduation **

**It was eight o' clock in the small house outside the monastery where the soon-to-be Assassin, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and his mother lived. Opening his eyes and stretching his arms, he made his way to the mirror in his bathroom. Checking up on his appearance, he noticed a few hairs growing on his chin. Deciding he would want to be as androgynous as possible because it was funny, he pulled out his razor and shaved his chin, neck, cheeks and stomach. After washing his face he applied his mascara, which he did every morning, despite the fact he was a straight man. Pulling back his hair in a loose ponytail, he made his way to his closet, where his Assassin's Shing Jea armor was set. Strapping on the dark red leather and tying his mask on, he headed downstairs. When he arrived, he was greeted by his mother, Kushina. "Ohayou, Naru-chan."**

"**Ohayou Gozaimasu, okaa-san." replied Naruto as he pulled a bean cake out of the fridge and sat down to eat it.**

"**So, today's graduation huh? Seems like yesterday I let you go to the monastery, oh such a sad day it was." she said while fake tears began pouring down her face.**

"**Kaa-san, don't do this again like you do everyday, I will be fine. They have plenty of monks there, including that bastard Sasuke, damn religious teme, so what if he can use smiting prayers?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he finished his bean cake and gave his mom a peck on the cheek before leaving out to meet his comrades.**

**Naruto neared the bridge toward the monastery where he met up with his friend Sakura, and the teme Sasuke. "Ohayou Sakura-chan, teme." said Naruto as he raised a hand in greeting, only for Sakura to slam the butt of her hammer into his face. "Shannaro, don't call Sasuke-kun that or I'll bludgeon your face into mush!" she screamed as she raised a fist.**

"**Don't mind him Sakura, he just has yet to see the light." replied Sasuke as he read through a book titled 'Smiting Prayers Vol. 3'.**

"**You want to go you religious bastard, I'll shove that book down your mouth."**

"**Don't you mean 'I'll try,' dobe?" smirked the Smiting monk.**

**His anger getting the best of him, Naruto pulled out his daggers and charged at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow before replying, "Reversal of Damage!"**

**A sheen aura surrounded Sasuke right when Naruto hit , the aura responded by sending a ray of light onto Naruto's person, making him fly backwards.**

"**Damn you and your spells, teme. Eat this!" screamed the blond assassin as he took off in a flurry of smoke.**

**Unable to sense the dobe, Sasuke was surprised when he heard a cry behind him. "Jagged Strike."**

**The daggers came down upon the monk who blocked, only to start bleeding profusely. Before he could cast a condition removing spell, Naruto followed up with an Iron Palm, knocking him on his ass. Naruto was about to finish it up, but an arrow whizzed past him, making him stop. Both he and Sasuke looked towards the shooter to see a spiky-haired Ranger with red fang markings on each of his cheeks. "Calm down you two, you can finish this feud after graduation." replied the Ranger as he jumped down followed by his dog.**

"**Whatever, Kiba. Let's just go." replied Naruto as he walked away and chatted with Kiba as Sakura rushed to help Sasuke up.**

**As they walked up to the entrance, they were greeted by Yuuhi Kurenai, the Mesmer Mistress, and Mitarashi Anko, the Necromancer Mistress. The group entered the monastery and headed towards the graduation center.**

**All ten masters had finally gathered for the ceremony as the Mesmer Ino, the warrior Choji, and the Ritualist Shikamaru finally showed up with their Elementalist master, Asuma. When everyone was silent, the head of the monastery, Master Sarutobi Hizuren, spoke. "Welcome everyone and all, to the Shing Jea Monastery Graduation Ceremony. I would like all the candidates to step forward."**

**Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, the monk girl Hinata, and the necromancer Shino stepped forward followed by another unknown Mesmer.**

"**You have been in the monastery for five years now. You have all proven yourselves to be the best of your professions and have far surpassed all the master's expectation. Therefore, it is my greatest honor to bestow upon you the title of Graduate." Master Sarutobi proudly exclaimed as the master's all bowed to the graduates.**

**Naruto was jumping for joy on the inside, he was one step closer to surpassing his father, the legendary Kagepou Shishou. After all graduates were dismissed, Sarutobi called Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke up to the podium. "You three, I have a special mission for you. I have reason to believe that Minister Cho is in need of help and you three are the best to accompany me and Jeiko here." said the Master in a serious tone.**

"**Jeiko?" asked Sakura.**

**The unknown Mesmer stepped up and replied, "That would be me, Haruno-san. It would be an honor to accompany you three to Minister Cho's Estate." replied the newly named Jeiko, as he bowed to the group.**

**Sarutobi smiled and told the group of four to meet him outside in ten minutes before disappearing.**

**Naruto turned to the Mesmer, only to see him eating a steak with Worchester sauce. "Why are you eating a Tyrian meal…in Cantha?" Naruto asked while sweat dropping.**

"**Because I can, it's good and I like it, why is it illegal?" he asked.**

"**No, it's just odd."**

"**So is the color of your hair, but you don't see me complaining," the Mesmer said as he finished his steak and walked away towards the gate, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. "Hey, wait for me!" cried Naruto as he ran to catch up to the group.**

**The fantastic four exited the monastery and found Master Sarutobi at the edge of a cliff. "I see you all decided to show up good, Minister Cho's estate is just over the valley, it should take about an hour to get there." said the aged Ritualist as he began to walk down the cliff.**

"**Wait, Master Sarutobi, I have an idea." replied Jeiko as he pulled out his staff and turned towards Naruto.**

"**Naruto-kun, can you cast Heart of Shadow on yourself, I have a theory…"**

"**Huh, oh yeah, sure." replied Naruto as he threw a smoke capsule at his feet, but not before Jeiko cried, "Epidemic!"**

**The smoke, which is supposed to cover only the user, spread to the entire group before they were warped halfway across the field. "The hell was that?" asked Sakura as she tried to hold in her breakfast.**

"**I used Epidemic, and covered the Heart of Shadow spell to all of us, Shadow Stepping us all to a random location, instead of just Naruto-kun." replied Jeiko as his knees began wobbling before he fell to the ground, followed by Naruto, who mirrored the action.**

"**W-why do I feel so…weak?" asked Naruto.**

"**A dual combination spell…takes a lot of mana, something you don't have a lot of, so it drains your fatigue. It drained most of mine as well."**

**Before Sarutobi could reply, a Mantid attacked them with its arms. Sasuke, being the monk he is, held up his hand showing the Greek symbol for Omega, before shouting, "Bane Signet!"**

**A ring of holy energy surrounded the Mantid as it was struck by the signet's power. Jeiko finally regained his footing as he twirled his staff, allowing magenta energy to build up before yelling "Ether Feast!"**

**Throwing his hands forward, the energy launched forward and grasped the Mantid, to which Jeiko drew his hands back to himself and sucked in the energy, healing his wounds. Sakura and Naruto rushed in, yelling, "Double Team: Earth Bursting Cannon Combo!"**

**Sakura's hammer slammed into the bug twice, sending it flying. Naruto reappeared next to the bug and kicked it to the ground before holding his hands together and launching a blue beam of energy at the bug, annihilating it.**

**Sarutobi sweat dropped at the scene before saying, "Now that you had your fun, we should get going."**

**All five members charged their mana into their legs and ran towards Cho's estate.**

**When the group arrived at Cho's gates, they were greeted by a guard in red and gold armor. "Master Sarutobi, how nice to see you. Are these the new graduates?"**

"**Yes, this is Nami…"**

**The ritualist's introduction was cut when another guard, his face ashen, ran up to Sarutobi.**

"**Master, c-come quick. T-they h-have all…gone crazy." he breathed out between pants.**

**Before Sarutobi could question him, another guard, even more sickly looking and emitting a green, smog-like aura, stabbed the panting guard from behind with a broken spear shaft.**

**The main guard, horrified, began attacking the sickly guard, only to be knocked down to the ground. It was then that Naruto came in and used Jagged Strike on the guard, making him bleed green blood. Sasuke then snapped his fingers, killing the undead guard in a furry of white light.**

**Sarutobi walked up to the corpse and examined it before sighing and saying, "This man was dead before he even attacked. What could have caused such an atrocity?"**

"**Perhaps a rogue necromancer?" asked Sakura as she examined for more sickened guards.**

"**Impossible, not even in my father's forbidden tomes are there spells such as this, this type of…affliction, has happened only once in all of history." replied Jeiko as his face turned serious as he look towards Sarutobi.**

"**This can only be the result of the Affliction."**

"**I am afraid I have no choice but to agree, Jeiko-kun. I never thought I'd lived to see the day…" replied the Master as he got up and motioned for the group to follow them.**

**The group set off on foot, intent on discovering the truth of the plague, when three guards ran to attack them. Annoyed to his limit, Jeiko looked towards the mob and pulled out an old, corroding tome before saying, "Unholy Feast!" **

**The guards closed in on Jeiko's position, but not before they were struck by a neon green light which seemed to absorb their health. Weakened by the spell, the guards were easy picking for the other four. Sasuke then rounded on Jeiko. "How were you able to cast Unholy Feast, that's a Necromancer spell, something you're not."**

"**Necromancer is my second profession, something you will gain when Master Sarutobi deems you ready, but for now let us continue onwards." replied Jeiko as he followed Sarutobi and the rest of the squad towards a broken down gate that two guards were defending.**

**-Time Skip (½ hour)-**

**Naruto used Death's Charge on the last Sickened Scribe, putting the diseased elementalist out of his misery. "Finally, damn…Plagueborns are a pain in the ass to kill." **

"**The plague augments the skills of the affected by five-hundred percent, but drains their insanity until they are just walking corpses." replied the aged Ritualist as he healed the party.**

**The five-man squad stepped over the corpses they destroyed, and walked a few paces before coming upon a locked red gate. "Wait here, guys, I'll scout ahead." said Naruto as he used Heart of Shadow and appeared on one of the cliffs overlooking the gate.**

**When Naruto cleared the smoke, he was disgusted by what he saw. Beyond the gate, in the middle of some kind of chamber, was a grotesque…man-creature, was the only thing that seemed to describe the monstrosity before the leather-wearing Assassin. It had no clothing or protection whatsoever, being the fact it had no visible genitals. It was vaguely human-shaped until vision reached it's head. Upon it's shoulders was a massive boil-like protrusion that had multiple pustules on it, with three faces that seemed to scream in agony, despite not moving (I know in the game it's just a large peasant, but bare with me). After suppressing his urge to vomit and shudder, Naruto recalled himself and relayed his Intel to the members.**

"**I was afraid we might encounter something like this, what you saw is what is left of obviously a warrior affected by the Affliction."**

"**So…that thing was once human?" asked Sakura, who was nervously fidgeting with her hammer as she shuddered at the Plagueborn warrior's visage.**

"**Yes, and unfortunately, we have to end it's misery, one way or another." replied Sasuke as he stood up and built up a large amount of mana.**

"**Let's go!" Naruto cried out as he rushed the warrior, drawing out his daggers. **

**Immediately, the diseased hammer-wielding creature locked it's sights on the only melee party member and charged Naruto in a Frenzy. Unfortunately, this would be it's undoing as Jeiko cried out, "Empathy."**

**Immediately, violet energy surrounded the monster and Sarutobi called out his Spirit Rift, one of his signature attacks. As the monster was struck, Sasuke saw an opportunity. "Sakura, finish it off, I'll help you. Judge's Insight!"**

**The skill Sasuke used is a rather easy one, but is from Tyria. Fortunately for him, his brother, Uchiha Itachi, is a Elementalist and likes to, 'farm', in Itachi's words, for tomes and rare items that many monsters throughout the 3 nations have eaten, but not digested due to the magical properties of such items. Sakura, now wielding a Holy Hammer of Justice, charged with rage at the Afflicted Warrior and jumped high in the air, before smashing her hammer into it's face killing it. **

**When the monster fell, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, were enveloped in a gold light as power grew inside themselves. "What's happening?" shouted Sakura.**

"**I feel…"**

"**Stronger!" yelled Naruto as he raised his fist in the air. **

**　"****This, my young students is the result of defeating a monster called a 'boss' by common folk. It recharges your spell fatigue, thereby 'recharging' your skills, including your resurrection signets." said Sarutobi as he stretched his arms and looked towards the horizon.**

**The group made their way past hordes, well not nearly that much but you get my drift, of Sickened Guards, Scribes, and even a few Sickened Wolves. Hell, they even had a Moa, kind of like an ostrich with pink feathers. They saved a few guards including the one named Tahno, then they finally made it to Minister Cho's.**

"**Ah, Minist…" Sarutobi began to say until the Minister began coughing and was covered in a sickly green light.**

**Jeiko's eyes widened. "Daremo(Everyone), get down!"**

**Cho was engulfed in a ten-foot high energy of sickeningly green light and in his place an afflicted creature, a necromancer if it's minions were any clue, rose up. It reminded Naruto of a centaur, minus the pink, fleshy appendages and misplaced eyes on its furless body. Sakura swore and rose her hammer above her head before charging the Afflicted, only to be pushed back by a minion. "Damn you, eat this! HAMMER BASH!"**

**In a swift strike, Sakura knocked down the fleshy machination and followed up her attack with a cry of, "Belly Smash!"**

**A cloud of dust formed at the point of impact, hitting the Afflicted Minister and blinding him and his second minion. Not wanting to waste time, Sasuke raised his Holy Wand and cried, "Kirin's Wrath!"**

**Swirling vortexes of holy light surrounded the Minister before Sakura flipped backwards to avoid the white lightning that began shocking their foes. When the spell died down, Naruto and Jeiko issued a double-team attack, "Jagged Strike/Touch of Agony!"**

**Naruto's Kukri daggers slid through the weak flesh of the Minister as Jeiko grabbed a hold of flesh and injected green shadow mana into it, making it howl in pain. Hiruzen picked up an urn labeled Kuurong and tossed it at the Minister's head, shocking it to death. As their master faded into the Mists, so did the minions as the fell to lifeless piles of gore and bone. "That was a rush!" said Naruto as he nodded his head, Jeiko just looked around the area and spotted a little boy crying behind a large vase.**

"**Hiruzen, over here."**

**After Sarutobi asked the boy what happened, Jeiko bid the group farewell. "I would like to accompany you further, but word has just gotten to me that my home continent's main city has been taken over and destroyed by the blasted Charr, and I have to help escort the Prince to Kryta. May our paths cross again, and may Lyssa guard your mind and may Grenth poison your blades."**

**With that, a large Griffon flew down from the sky, to which Jeiko sat upon and rode off to Tyria.**

**When the Griffon disappeared, Naruto looked at his group and smiled. "What are we waiting for? We have to meet Ang The Ephemeral now!"**

**AN: Done, my first Naruto/Guild Wars crossover as a gift to my loyal fans. Expect another new crossover soon as well as an update to Naruto Angelo Sparda, (I'm cancelling the movie, it's too corny to continue). **


End file.
